The National Research Council has documented a dire national need for veterinary specialists trained in biomedical research. Furthermore, veterinary researchers play a key role in comparative and translational research activities since they naturally bridge basic and clinical research. To address this training need, faculty in the CCMTR (CCMTR) at the College of Veterinary Medicine, NC State have established the Comparative Medicine and Translational Research Training Program (CMTRTP). This training program specifically target individuals with the DVM degree who have completed specialty training. Trainees will complete requirements leading to the PhD degree in laboratories of well-funded faculty that have a strong training track record and diverse research expertise. Research projects will emphasize comparative and translational themes fostered by the CCMTR and trainees will participate in multidisciplinary research efforts. It is envisioned that trainees will bridge research programs and serve as a nidus for new faculty collaborations. The training program was initiated in Fall 2007 with funds for 2 slots committed by North Carolina State University. The program will grow by 2 slots each year, reaching a total of 8 slots in year 4. Six trainee slots are requested and 2 will be supported from university resources. Program requirements include: (1) a capstone course on comparative medicine and translational research; (2) a professional development course that will culminate in submission of a K award proposal; (3) a seminar series on translational research; (4) a course in research ethics; and (5) an annual research symposium. These requirements are in addition to those associated with a student's particular graduate program. This novel training program will build upon the strong commitment and track record of the NC State CVM to train veterinary specialists in research.